


Let's rest for a moment.

by Tlozyp_Tina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Fluff, He is pining though, Napping, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Or...at least I hope it comes across as some small pining, Post-BW2, Pre-Relationship, They already found each other and had their heart-to-heart. They are bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlozyp_Tina/pseuds/Tlozyp_Tina
Summary: One day where the weather was perfect for a stroll, the Heroes of Unova made the choice to embark on a small adventure for the day. However, it seems that N isn't quite on the best shape for the task.----[An old request from Tumblr of a prompt simply called "Cuddling". ]
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Let's rest for a moment.

The weather of that particular day was the best it could have been for a stroll: Clear skies, a bright sun above their heads and a constant, cool breeze to prevent any possible heat strokes that could arise due to the continued exposure without the necessary equipment. After seeing the weather forecast and confirming that the rest of the day would remain the same, Hilda brought up the idea to N, who thought it could be an entertaining idea. Something different to do now that their times coincided once again.

They had been walking for quite a while now and making steady progress on their current goal, with different results visible on them. Hilda would stop every so often to look around and take in deep breaths.

N however, wasn't faring so well, despite his expectations.

He loved to be in the wilderness and be surrounded by his friends- the pokémon living there- many times in the past he had wished to completely abandon life in "civilization" and stay with his friends for as long he could, go back to the times before he was taken in. But alas, it wasn't possible, nor sustainable on the long run without him having to go back every once in a while.

However, N was aware even when wandering aimlessly in the forests, he would take really frequent breaks- either to take in the scenery or getting distracted by one of his friends- and walk at a very slow pace, making it so that he took most of the day before reaching any exits of that place. It didn't help that his overall build was much slimmer that his peers, which meant that he had not developed the proper stamina for a long and difficult walk, as well as other strenuous sports.

In one of her pauses- that also helped him catch up- she noticed that he looked exhausted and was breathing heavily. _'Perhaps...we should have started with a shorter path.'_ Hilda thought, giving herself an imaginary slap on the back her head. 

Thankfully they had arrived to a plain path that had many trees all around, making it the perfect place for a break. "Hey, how about we stop for a while? Let's sit there." She suggested, pointing to the one with the biggest foliage around.

"I-uh," he took in another breath. "-was about to suggest the same thing."

Hilda waited for him to come closer before offering her arm as support, which he gently denied as he walked towards the tree. She nodded, understanding, but still walked close to him, just in case.

They sat down and a wave of relief washed over them, as they muscles let them know of their overuse for the moment. She offered him a water bottle to refresh himself, which N took gladly, muttering a faint "Thank you" as he held it on his hands. Hilda nodded in return, before taking out a hand-sized fan from her bag, waving it in front of her face to get some cool air. Every so often and for a few moments, she would switch it up and waive the fan towards him, which made N close his eyes quickly, being caught off guard by the cold air.

It was quite adorable.

They stayed in silence for a while,- only being conscious of the noise of their own breathing thanks to their close proximity- simply allowing themselves to rest and recover some energy under the comforting shadow of the tree above them, before continuing on.

After some time, he returned the water bottle to Hilda- now half empty- which she drank with more pause compared to her companion.

In the midst of one of those sips she spared a glance at N, who was leaning against the tree absently: He looked tired. There were faint traces of bags under his eyes, and his head would hang low somewhat often, only to go back to its previous position a couple of seconds after.

Hilda was certain she saw his eyes briefly close once, before snapping open. It was hard for him to get into a deep sleep- N had told her as much.

And besides, he worked very hard every day for the sake of becoming that bridge between worlds like he was determined to be- but N has some worrisome workaholic tendencies that left him wandering about very late into the night or to disappear for days, or even weeks.

Hence, their current predicament- as he has just returned from one of those endeavors to hang out.

Hilda pondered how to bring up the subject. Talking it out would be the best approach in all honestly- it had worked before, but she wasn't certain that he would agree to extend their break for him to take a nap.

She had to think about something else.

"...Hey, can you move a little forward?" She gently asked, an idea appearing on her head. He turned to Hilda, a curious look on his face. "Why?"

"Well..." She placed her hand on her chin, re-wording her excuse, so it sounded believable enough. "I want to try something, and for that, I want to switch where I'm sit for a while. But, you don't have to stand up! Just move forward."

He stared at her face for a couple of seconds. "Hilda, you do know that you don't have to sugar-coat if you don't want me near, right?" Although he didn't intend to, his voice sounded a bit hurt.

She waved her hands in front of her, panicked. "You are not making me uncomfortable, I swear! It's just...a sudden idea."

"What idea?" He kept inquiring.

"You'll see soon enough, trust me!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Hilda. _'All this time, and he still doesn't believe that I don't hate him...'_ she thought, seeing him like that.

"Please?"

The sad tone of her voice, combined with the way her eyes kept looking at him tugged at his heartstrings. Defeated, he sighed, placing his hand on the ground to help him move forward. As he did so, Hilda rolled to the left slightly- taking her bag with her- adjusting herself to sit right behind him. Now it was her who was leaning against the tree.

"Okay, now come back to where you sat before." As she spoke, Hilda patted the ground in front of her to make her point across. He turned back, clearly thrown off now that he had pierced together this plan of hers. "What...are you trying to do?"

"I noticed that you are tired...so, since we are already taking a break on a stroll, why not slip in a nap too?"

He continued to stare at her, before shaking his head dismissively. "I-I don't need to nap, it's alright. Besides-" He ran his hands through his bangs, trying to avoid those eyes of hers. "I'm used to this. I can finish our hike just fine after we are done here."

The brunette shook her head. "I saw you almost doze off earlier." Tilting her head, she resumed to pat the grass. "If you are worried about my personal space, just remember that I'm giving you the A-Okay to come closer. That's what this notion is for!"

_So...this was the hill she would sit on today, huh?_

He began to sheepishly shuffle backwards, clearly hesitating every time he scooted closer to Hilda. Once he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her chest. N let out a yelp at her touch, tensing up slightly.

Her arms rested comfortably around his waist, while he was stuck in a position best described as half-sitting, half-laying down. It was not...uncomfortable, by any means, but he became aware of the way his heart had jumped earlier and how _loud_ it was beating on his ears.

_For some simple contact to make this kind of reaction...What a mess._

"There." Hilda began, clearly proud. "Now you won't have to worry to wake up with a sore back."

"I don't mind sleeping against trees- or anywhere, really. But..." He protested. "If I were to sleep now, we might miss the rest of the day. And besides-" He shifted a little. "-is _this_ really comfortable for you, Hilda?"

She let out a faint _'Hmm'_ in contemplation, before looking back at him. "Honestly? As long as we spend some time together I don't mind what we do- be it hiking, talking, tending pokémon or resting...More days like this one will come, so we can try again some other time. But if you were to trip or pass out because you were too tired and got hurt over it..." Frowning, she looked away towards the grass. "I...wouldn't let it go so easily, if I was so close of preventing it in the first place."

Her words went through him, making N think of many things at the same time, in a very short period of time. Those words highlighted many of her positive qualities- her thoughtfulness, how caring she was, the positive outlook on life...those and many others that drew him to her as they kept crossing paths- and then as they "officially" began their friendship, once they were able to talk out all of the things they were unable to when they parted ways the first time.

In the end, he could only stare at her in complete awe. "Hilda..."

She smiled back at him. "Don't worry about me! I'm not uncomfortable, so just take it easy."

At last, he let it go. Shifting his positions a couple more of times, he made himself comfortable and ended leaning back against her. It didn't take long for him to feel sleepy, and for his eyes to grow heavy each moment that passed. It was all just so, peaceful...and safe. 

His head fell to the side, expression completely relaxed. Hilda smiled gently at the sight, making sure to not accidentally do any brusque movements that could interrupt the moment. It didn't take long before the tranquility of the place she was left on affected her as well; letting out a yawn, she relaxed her grip on her companion and let her head rest on the trunk of the tree.

Neither of them woke up until the sun was already on its way down, welcoming them with an orange hue on top of them- which was a beautiful sight all in itself.

In the end, stopping to take a nap had been truly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this request on my ask box for...quite some time now, but I finally decided to tackle it and not be so harsh on myself to make a loooong story.  
> I tend to have a vague idea of how I want things to go, but then I find myself unable to fill-in the blanks for months due to my perfectionism and frankly? Lack of experience on writting.
> 
> But I'll be kinder on myself!! Just need to keep trying to not make perfect things- just to create things!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And in case it has to be clarified, this is a post-BW2 fic, and Hilda is an adult. They need to establish their friendship before stepping into a relationship, but that doesn't mean that some fluffy feelings aren't starting to form.


End file.
